


Behind lock and key

by Wolkje25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkje25/pseuds/Wolkje25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert aren't really on good terms after recent events. So what will happen when they get accidentally locked up in the cellar on Christmas day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind lock and key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisexualsugden (jemiu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemiu/gifts).



> This had been written for Robron's secret santa, especially written for Bisexualsugden. But I hope you all enjoy this!

Robert wasn’t really sure if he should like this or not. He was spending Christmas with his family, which wasn’t a bad thing necessarily, but he was also spending it with the Dingles as Diane was trying to make amends with Chas. And what Robert had come to know over the last year or so, was that the Dingles were the weirdest bunch he had ever met. Aside from Cain, of whom he was still a bit afraid of, ( _a fact he would never confess out loud_ ) they weren’t the worst family. He just didn’t know if he should laugh or be annoyed by the way they behaved when they were all together. They were even worse than little kids on a school trip and they hadn’t even been drinking that much alcohol yet.

The worst part was that he couldn’t seem to keep his gaze away from Aaron.

Aaron was sitting on the other far end of the long table, but he still found himself glancing in his direction all too often. Aaron didn’t seem to notice, because he had point blank ignored him the moment he had set foot into the pub and had continued to do so throughout the whole evening.

Robert had even met Aaron’s father Gordon, and even though he had seemed like a nice enough lad, Robert couldn’t help but holding a grudge against the man Aaron had once called his father. And by the dead glares Aaron was shooting his father, Aaron still held some grudges of his own. Not that Robert blamed him. From the little Aaron had told him, he had every reason to hate his father.

Robert was pulled out of his thoughts when his sister asked him if he could get another bottle of wine from the cellar. He grudgingly agreed, the main course was served right that moment, but he knew he couldn’t say no to Victoria. He stood up and walked behind the bar towards the cellar.

He sighed inwardly, before he opened the door to the cellar and walked down the stairs.

xXx

Aaron hated this. It had been bad enough he had to spend the whole day with his family, while he rather just had had a pint at the bar with his mum and maybe Paddy and Adam. He didn’t need all the Christmas fuss. The only reason why he hadn’t already gone upstairs to his room was because of his mum. But he wanted to, he really wanted to. He didn’t want to spend Christmas with the Sugdens. Christmas was wild enough with his own family there. But because Chas and Diane were trying to make amends, they had decided to celebrate Christmas together, including both their families in the celebrations. Which included Robert. Of course.

Since Aaron had come back from prison he had tried to avoid him as much as he could and until now he had fairly succeeded in that, the few run ins aside. But now he had to spend the whole evening in the same room with the man he both loved and hated in equal measures. Aaron had figured that ignoring Robert was the best strategy for the whole evening. Although he had felt Robert’s gaze on him more than once. And he didn’t really want to admit it to himself, but his own gaze drifted towards Robert more than he should allow it to.

And on top of that his father had shown up for Christmas diner, which was even worse than having Robert there. To make matters even worse, his mother and Gordon seemed to get on just fine, which caused for Aaron’s patience to run even thinner. His mother was still vulnerable and he didn’t like it one bit that Gordon was trying to take advantage of that to weasel his way into their lives again. It wasn’t going to work, not as far as Aaron was concerned anyway.

Cain bumped against his shoulder and practically ordered him to get more beers. Aaron would’ve complained in any other situation, but right now he would take any excuse to get away from the table.

Aaron stood up and walked behind the bar, to tap some beers, only to notice when he wanted to tap the second beer that keg was empty. He sighed in frustration, rolling his eyes in the process, before moving to the back and into the cellar. He closed the door behind him with a little more force than necessary and the moment he did that, he heard how the door fell in the lock. He pushed against the door, only to realize there was no movement at all. He cursed out loud, before he heard an all too familiar voice from down the stairs.

“Who’s there?”

xXx

Robert just grabbed two bottles of wine from a shelf when he heard the rattling of a door and a soft curse from up the stairs. He frowned his forehead, wondering what was happening and walked to the bottom of the stairs, before he asked: “Who’s there?”

He heard footsteps moving downwards and he took a step away from the stairs. He didn’t know what to expect, but his heart skipped a beat when Aaron stepped into the light of the cellar.

Aaron looked slightly sheepish and uneasy, while he buried his hands in his pocket.

“What are you doing here?” Robert asked, his voice more accusing than he wanted it to be.

Aaron huffed out a breath, suddenly looking annoyed. “I could ask you the same thing,” he snapped back.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I was just getting some wine. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Robert walked passed Aaron and put his foot down on the first step when Aaron’s voice stopped him.

“There’s no use. The door’s locked.”

Robert turned around and huffed out a laugh, not believing what he was hearing. “What?”

Aaron sighed in annoyance. “The door’s locked. When I closed the door, it fell into the lock. You can’t get out.”

Robert could only stare at Aaron for a moment, who just continued to stare back at him with a blank expression on his face. “You locked us in here,” Robert stated, his voice accusing and disbelieving.

“I didn’t know you would be down here, now did I?” Aaron replied, his voice harsh.

“And I’ve got to believe that, huh?” Robert shot back. “Because to me it is a bit to coincidental that you locked the door when I was already down here.”

Aaron laughed in disbelieve. “You lost the plot, mate.”

Robert just ignored Aaron’s words, Aaron’s sudden presence awakening the annoyance he had felt all evening. “So what’s this, a lame attempt to get back at me?” Robert hissed, knowing his words didn’t make any sense, but feeling the need to rile Aaron up.

Aaron snorted, before his voice turned harsh: “Just so we’re clear, you are the last person I want to be locked up with. So don’t flatter yourself, you’re not that important to me.”

Robert could only stare at Aaron for a moment, even though he knew how Aaron felt about him, it still hurt hearing Aaron saying those words out loud. He noticed his mouth was hanging open. He closed it again, before moving to the stairs.

“What’re you doing?” he heard Aaron ask incredulous, as Robert put the wine bottles down on a step and walked up the stairs.

“Gonna see if I can get that door open,” Robert replied over his shoulder.

Aaron made a sound between a groan and a laugh. “Won’t work,” Aaron answered, his voice nonchalant.

Robert didn’t reply, but tried to open the door, first by just trying the handle, then with more force but nothing. Even his hard pounding didn’t help, the music was probably too loud for anybody to hear him. Eventually Robert sighed and gave up, knowing there was no other way than to give up and go back down to Aaron.

“And?” Aaron asked, raising his eyebrows in a mocking way when Robert stepped back into the light from the cellar.

Robert just shot him a glare, although Aaron seemed unimpressed by it. “Told you,” Aaron added.

“Great. This is just great,” Robert spat out, kicking against a crate, which slid away from him.

“That’s not going to help,” Aaron stated, matter of factly, which just made Robert more riled up.

“You know what isn’t helping? You, locking us in here,” Robert shot back.

Aaron scoffed at that, but didn’t say anything. He sat himself down on one of the empty crates. He buried his face into his hands, as if he could block Robert out, if he didn’t see him.

Robert buried his hands in his pocket and started pacing. He hated to be locked up in a small space, especially with a person who hated his guts. He could hear loud talking and laughing above the music from upstairs and he sighed in annoyance.

“Will you just stop pacing,” Aaron suddenly snapped.

Robert turned towards Aaron and glared at him. “It’s cold in here, whatdaya want me to do?”

Aaron sighed, before he got up and started to look through boxes and shelves.

“What are you doing?” Robert asked, slightly surprised by the sudden movement, but his voice still sounding annoyed.

“Here.” Aaron threw something towards him and when Robert caught it, he noticed it were two old thick blankets. Aaron was holding two others, before he draped one on the ground and the other around his shoulders. Robert was just standing there for a moment, not really sure what to do, before he moved and draped one of his blankets over the one Aaron had already put on the ground. He sat down on them, before draping the other over his own shoulders, just like Aaron had done.

He looked up and noticed Aaron was still searching the shelves for something. When he had found what he had been looking for, he walked towards Robert and Robert noticed Aaron was holding a bottle of whiskey. Aaron plopped down beside Robert, not even glancing in his direction, and opened the bottle.

Aaron brought the bottle to his mouth, taking a sip from the golden liquid, his face cringing up as he swallowed the liquid, before passing the bottle to Robert.

Robert just stared at the bottle, not taking it from Aaron. “What? You wanna get me drunk?” It was meant as a joke, but it sounded more accusing than Robert had wanted it to.

Aaron’s eyes shot to Robert’s face for a moment, an unreadable expression in his eyes, before he just shrugged his shoulders and said: “I need alcohol to deal with you.”

Robert huffed out a laugh. “Thanks,” he answered sarcastically.

Aaron sighed in irritation. “Just take the bottle, Robert.”

Robert took the bottle from Aaron, before he took a sip and swallowed, the contents burning a way through his insides. He screwed up his face by the feeling.

They shared the bottle in complete silence, taking their time taking a sip, as if they both knew they shouldn’t be getting drunk. They listened to the sounds of voices and music from upstairs. The whiskey made Robert warm up from the inside and he shrugged the blanket off, instead sitting down on it, so he didn’t really feel the hardness of the floor. When he looked at Aaron a moment later, he noticed Aaron had done the same thing.

Robert took another sip from the bottle, before passing it back to Aaron. He leaned with his head against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment, sighing lightly. As the silence dragged on, he wondered if he should say something, or if Aaron would rather endure his company in utter silence.

Eventually the silence became too much for Robert to bear and he said, his voice calm: “Well, this isn’t really the way I thought I would be spending Christmas.”

Aaron huffed out a laugh: “Yeah, me either.”

“You’re okay?”

Aaron just shrugged his shoulders, but didn’t reply.

The silence settled in again. Aaron was moving his leg up and down, as if he was nervous somehow, or because he couldn’t really sit still, Robert couldn’t really tell which one it was. Robert tried not to pay too much attention to Aaron, making himself look the other way, but somehow his gaze ended back on him every time. Robert played with a loose dread from his blanket, until the silence started to get on his nerves, although he didn’t really know how to break it either. Eventually he just said: “Well, it would’ve been worse if you got locked up in here on your own.”

Aaron huffed again, before he nodded curtly with his head and said: “I suppose so, yeah.”

“So… are you enjoying the party?” Robert asked hesitantly.

Aaron put the bottle down in front of him and moved with his finger over the glass. “Not really,” he replied, his voice earnest.

“Your dad?” Robert asked.

“Partly, yes,” Aaron answered, his eyes still focused on the bottle, biting his lip.

“Let me guess, I’m part of the problem as well,” Robert sighed weary.

A small unjoyful smile crossed Aaron features, before he shrugged his shoulders and didn’t reply. Aaron’s silence told Robert all he needed to know.

Robert shifted slightly, staring in the distance, not really knowing where he was looking at, his mind running in circles. He knew he owed it to Aaron to say something and he wanted to say it, knowing Aaron needed to hear it, but he couldn’t really find the words, feeling like he always said the wrong ones when he tried. But he knew he would never get a better opportunity than this, where they were alone and Aaron wasn’t so fed up with him or mad at him. He swallowed to remove the big lump in his throat. He moved an uncomfortable hand through his hair, before he mumbled softly: “I wish I could’ve gotten you out of prison sooner. I’m sorry about that.”

Aaron sighed, as if he had both been waiting and dreading for Robert to say something about it, which would turn the conversation into a more serious one. “It’s not only prison, Robert. It’s everything.”

“I know, I know. You’re right.” Robert looked down at his hands, before he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t even know why I keep trying,” Robert muttered to himself, his voice weary and sad.

Aaron frowned his forehead after his words, he had clearly heard Robert, his eyes wandering to Robert’s face as Robert looked down at him. Aaron’s voice was incredulous when he asked: “To do what?”

“For you to trust me again. I guess I just started to realize you won’t be able to forgive me. And that’s fine,” Robert huffed out a laugh, before his voice turned serious again: “Well it’s not. But I understand. I just need you to know I am sorry. For everything.”

Aaron bit his lower lip, before he said: “An apology is not gonna cut it, Robert.”

“Trust me, I’m aware of that.” His eyes wavered over Aaron’s face. “I just want you to know that I am,” he answered honestly, trying to make Aaron understand, he was, indeed, sorry for everything he had done.

Aaron just nodded his head once, looking away from Robert. Robert sighed inaudibly. He didn’t really know what he had expected from Aaron, but he should’ve not been surprised Aaron didn’t react as Robert had hoped. Robert just didn’t know what else he was supposed to say, feeling like every spoken word would sound empty, meaningless. He leaned with his head against the wall, closing his eyes as if he could shut his mind up that way, which was still running miles.

“Do you ever regret coming back here?” Aaron suddenly asked, his voice soft, hesitant. Robert’s eyes shot open by the sudden sound of Aaron’s voice, and he tilted his head from the wall, first focusing on Aaron for a moment before staring off into the direction of the stairs, thinking Aaron’s question through.

“I don’t know. Sometimes, yes.” His eyes wavered back to Aaron, who was still looking down at his hands. Seeing Aaron sitting there, the loneliness radiating from him, made Robert want to be honest, as honest as possible. “But I don’t regret meeting you, Aaron. Never have and never will.”

Aaron smiled lightly, the first real smile, Robert had seen all night, the warmth of that smile settling in Robert’s chest. Robert noticed Aaron’s face fell after a moment and Robert’s heart fell with it, wondering what was going through Aaron’s mind. “I do regret meeting you, sometimes,” Aaron confessed softly. “Don’t get me wrong, I do remember the good times, but sometimes all I can remember are the bad times. Katie, Andy, Chrissie, Paddy. There are so many people who’ve gotten hurt because of us, because of you.”

“I know,” Robert replied softly. “And I’m really trying to make things better, to make amends, but it’s like I’ve already pushed too far, to ever get back to the point from where I started. That’s what I do, I guess. Push people away.”

“Yeah, well, you’re trying I guess. But it would take a lot more than that to make everything right.”

“Yeah, I know.” Robert paused for a moment, a thought had entered his mind, something he had been wondering, something he had needed to know since the moment he had woken up from his coma. He was just not sure if he wanted to know the answer. But a part of him needed to know if he could still feel hope to ever win Aaron back, or if there was no hope left at all. There was only one way to find out and that was by asking Aaron. His voice was hoarse when he eventually asked: “Will there ever be a time, you would be able to forgive me?”

Robert could feel his heart beating in his ears and his chest tightened in anticipation, waiting for Aaron’s reply. There appeared a deep frown on Aaron’s forehead as if he had to think the question over, as if he needed to contemplate how he would answer that question. Aaron’s voice was so soft, Robert wouldn’t have heard it, if he hadn’t been sitting so close by. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

He had dreaded Aaron’s answer, hadn’t known what to expect, but after hearing Aaron’s words, his world didn’t crumble, his heart didn’t fall. He realized there was still hope, a flicker, nothing more, but maybe that was all Robert needed. “I just always seem to get it wrong. The moment I think I’ve got everything I want, it just slips away,” Robert admitted

“Maybe you need to stop wanting everything.”

“It doesn’t matter what I want, eventually I just lose it. Chrissie, Katie, you, even Andy. Everyone I ever loved, eventually ends up hating me.” Robert looked down at his hands, feeling the insecurity settle in his bones. “Maybe I’m just impossible to love.” His chest tightened painfully, finally saying out loud what his greatest fear was. His deepest fear, the one he had never spoken out loud, because it made him vulnerable, it ripped his heart open and left him bleeding. Because maybe no one would ever be able to love him, accept him, not the way he truly was. Aaron had known the real him, but eventually even Aaron had stopped loving him.

“You’re not,” Aaron stated, which made Robert look up in utter surprise, his heart skipping a beat by Aaron’s admission. “You just make the worst decisions, because you don’t want people to know who you really are.”

Robert bit his lip. “Maybe I’m just afraid of who I am.”

“You are not a bad person, Robert,” Aaron stated, serious.

“Aren’t I?” Robert answered honestly. “Look at what I did to you. I pushed you, until breaking point. With Katie, in the lodge. I made you go through hell and all because I was too afraid to admit to my own feelings for you, just because I was too afraid to lose Chrissie and where she stood for, feeling like I needed that more than I needed you. But the truth is, I don’t. I need you more than I’ve ever needed anyone in my life. And that scares me. What I feel for you scares me. I never felt like this, it terrifies me how much I rely on you, how much faith and trust I put in you, how much I lo-” Robert could just stop the words from rolling over his lips, knowing it was probably the last thing Aaron wanted to hear right now. He took a deep breath, before he grimaced and said: “I don’t blame you for hating me.”

xXx

“I don’t blame you for hating me.”

Robert’s words hit him like a rock. Even though he had said it out loud two times, had tried to convince himself of it, he had never believed it. Not really. It had just been a shield to protect himself from Robert. Robert had hurt him so many times, had done such horrible things. He had every reason to hate him. But instead he still loved him, even after everything, he still loved him more than he had ever loved anyone else. He had said he hated him, but he’d never really believed in it. But Robert did, he had no reason not to believe it. Because Aaron had never given any indication he didn’t hate him. Aaron didn’t know what to say, because if he told Robert he didn’t hate him, he had to let his guard down again, but if he didn’t say anything at all, Robert might give up hope all together. Aaron loved Robert like this, when he was being so open and showed Aaron his true self, but it also scared Aaron that Robert could be so sincere one moment and so irrational the next.

Aaron looked up at Robert. Robert had buried his head in his hands, his long fingers gripping into the strands of his hair. And Aaron knew he probably shouldn’t say it, but the complete hopelessness on Robert’s face, broke Aaron’s resolve. Aaron bit his lower lip, before he shook his head lightly. “I don’t,” he muttered quietly.

Robert looked at Aaron, his face filled with disbelieve as if he hadn’t heard Aaron right. Robert frowned his forehead, as if he was trying to understand what Aaron had just said.

“I don’t hate ya,” Aaron repeated, his voice hoarse. “I just… I can’t trust you, Robert. Not like that. Not after everything. But I-” Aaron sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if all the answers would be written on there, before he looked back down at his hands. “I want to. You don’t know how much I want to.”

Aaron noticed Robert had to swallow, before he replied, his voice just as rough as Aaron’s: “Could I try? Can I try and win you back?” Robert’s eyes were focused on him, his eyes were filled with honesty and despair, but Aaron could see the flicker of hope there.

Aaron huffed out a laugh, not really believing Robert’s words, before his face turned serious again. “Yeah, you can try,” he replied in earnest, the hope he had seen in Robert’s eyes settling in his chest, hoping for once, Robert would, indeed, fight for him. Maybe that was all Aaron had wanted all along, to be wanted, to be fought for. He licked his lips before he added: “And I’ll give you an honest chance.”

“Thank you,” was all that Robert said, but his voice sounded sincere as if he had hoped for Aaron to say that for quite some time.

Aaron just nodded, not really knowing how to reply.

Aaron moved the bottle of whiskey away from him, so he could stretch his legs. Robert sighed next to him and when he looked up at him, Aaron noticed Robert had closed his eyes. There appeared a warm smile on Robert’s face as if a thought made him smile, before Robert muttered: “I can’t believe I’m sitting here with you right now. When I first came back to the village, I never would’ve thought I would find myself in a situation like this.”

“So why did you come back?”

Robert opened his eyes and moved his head to look at Aaron, a genuine expression in his eyes. “This is my home, Aaron. Always will be. I grew up here, was happy here for quite some time. When I first came back to the village I thought, I could finally be happy. That I could finally have my happy ending, or however you would call it, with Chrissie, here. But then I met you and everything just changed.” Robert laughed softly, as if he couldn’t quite believe he was actually saying this. “That’s what I wanted, that’s what I still want. I just want to be happy for once in my life, without it changing the moment I look the other way.” Robert looked side wards at Aaron, mumbling softly: “Don’t you?”

Aaron just shrugged his shoulders, before he answered: “I don’t think happy endings are for everyone. For some? Sure. But not everyone.”

Robert frowned his forehead. “Are you saying that you don’t deserve one?”

“Not that I don’t deserve one. Just that some people don’t get them, is all.”

“Well, don’t you want a happy ending?”

Aaron chewed at the inner meat of his lip, mulling the question over and wondering if he could twist and perceive it in a way that didn’t entail directly answering it. He wanted a happy ending, but happy endings to Aaron always seemed fake, as if they weren’t as real as everybody made them out to be. He had thought he could eventually have a happy ending with Robert. He had been naïve, he knew that, but he had gotten so caught up in Robert, he had lost his reality, forgotten to see what was really there. Until it was too late and he had already fallen way too deep. And now he didn’t know if he even believed in it anymore. He had been let down so many times in his life, had lost so much along the way. Aaron was lonely, without a doubt. Most of his friends, the few he had, were with someone, married or shacking up with a lover. For the most part it’d never bothered him, he liked keeping to himself.

But now, with Robert looking at him with honest blue eyes, Aaron was wholly perturbed by that loneliness. And he found that he desperately wanted his own happy ending, he just wasn’t sure if he was ever going to get it.

“Why’d you ask?” Aaron asked, looking down at the ground, seeing no other way to answering Robert’s question than by asking one himself.

“You look… sad sometimes,” Robert answered softly, his eyes focused on his hands. “When you think no one’s watching. I don’t know if you’re aware of it or not, but you do this thing. Bite your lip, stare off. You look like you could use a happy ending, that’s all I’m saying. Someone who wants one and knows they’ve earned one. Because I think you do, Aaron. I think you deserve a happy ending. And I think, you think you deserve one too.”

Aaron just bit his lower lip and nodded curtly, not looking up, afraid of what he would do if he did. It both still terrified and enthralled Aaron, that Robert knew him so well, yet had never hinted at it, had never showed it off.

“How’d you know?” Aaron asked wryly, didn’t bother denying or affirming Robert’s statement.

“I just,” Robert was fidgeting with his hands as he gave Aaron a sideways glance before looking back down to his hands. “Don’t laugh at me, but it’s easy for me to get a read on you. I think some people are just that way from the start, familiar. You never really have to get to know them because it’s like you’ve known them your whole life.” Robert huffed a laugh. “And now I’m blathering. Sorry. It sounds stupid. You’re just…you were somehow familiar for me right from the start. Someone I understood without trying too hard. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah.” Aaron admitted with a whisper, knowing he felt the same when it came to Robert. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

Robert had an earnest and fond expression in his eyes when he looked back into Aaron’s eyes. It felt as if even in the throes of the moment Robert still felt the need to be as genuine as possible.

This was not one of the most romantic moment in Aaron’s life, but Aaron knew, knew as sure as he knew that he fucking hated family dinners and Christmas pudding, that if he didn’t tell Robert how he felt right now, that he would never get another chance like this. He would never get another dizzying rush of opportunity, with no one around and Robert looking at him so…hopeful. Like he was waiting for Aaron to say it, expected Aaron to say it, had been waiting for Aaron to say it for months.

Aaron would’ve liked nothing more than to say it, but he was scared, standing on the edge of this huge cliff. But, now that he was here, on the precipice of this huge leap, he was not even sure he could say it. He couldn’t take the plunge, it was too steep, too risky.

His mouth opened and closed, but no words left his mouth, too terrified to say it, too much had happened, he had been hurt one too many times. But Robert’s eyes didn’t waver from his face and Aaron could see Robert’s own turmoil in his eyes, Robert’s own battle.

The moment was all wrong, bad lighting and Christmas music from up the pub and no epic speech, both too scared to put it into words, but it was not wrong enough to stop Aaron from moving in closer. Robert smelled like whisky and roasted turkey. Robert’s eyelashes casted a shadow when he glanced down at Aaron’s mouth, catching his own bottom lip between his teeth and biting, nervous.  
Before Aaron could really register what he was doing, he had closed the gap between them and pulled Robert down into a kiss.

Utter stillness fell between them, as if the world stood still in that moment. Aaron’s mind was a blank slate and entirely zeroed in on this, right here.

Robert’s lips were unspeakably soft and Aaron gave it his best, kissing gentle in a way that he hoped wasn’t timid, pressing his lips to Robert’s in soft, brief kisses.

But there was no response.

Aaron pulled back just slightly, and then pulled back entirely, feeling rejection and anxiety hit him like a bullet train. He bit his lower lip until it hurt, knowing he had fucked up, had miscalculated the situation, and he couldn’t even look at Robert, not knowing what Robert must be thinking of him right now.

Aaron looked down at the ground, feeling the anxiety settle in his chest. He was so focused on the ground, he missed the smile which crossed over Robert’s features. Aaron needed to get out of here, forgetting that he couldn’t. He scrambled to get up, but before Aaron could even move, Robert’s fingers touched the side of his face and Aaron could do nothing more than to look up at Robert. That was when Aaron noticed the smile on Robert’s face, a warm, delightful smile, which stopped Aaron’s heart for a moment, as he could only stare, relieve washing over him.

Aaron’s relief was blissful but short lived, cut off by the reattachment of Robert’s mouth to his, pulling him in, quite literally stealing the breath from his lungs; eager, unapologetic. Robert kissed him like he’d been waiting the whole evening to do so. And Aaron’s explanations for why this wasn’t such a good idea, vanished with the feeling of Robert’s lips melting against his.

Robert’s mouth opened over Aaron’s and Aaron responded, by worrying at Robert’s bottom lip with his teeth and Robert moaned, the sound igniting heat inside Aaron’s body. Robert pulled Aaron closer into him, his nails scraping lightly at the back of Aaron’s scalp. Aaron licked across the bottom lip he’d just bitten and now Robert shuddered.

Aaron pushed against Robert’s shoulder, until Robert lay himself down on the blankets they had been sitting on. Aaron crawled over him, crowding Robert’s body and kicking against the whiskey bottle, which rolled away from them, the contents of the bottle spreading all over the floor. He gripped Robert’s face and licked into Robert’s mouth like it was all he was capable of. And Robert took back everything Aaron was giving, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s neck, fingers scraping at the back of Aaron’s scalp, urging Aaron on like having Aaron’s tongue down his throat wasn’t nearly enough.

And it wasn’t, Aaron got that the second Robert’s hands slipped down to grope at his ass. Aaron groaned and their kissing became positively heated, sweet suction and pull, heat shared between their lips, their tongues.

“Wait,” Robert unlatched his mouth from Aaron’s, breathing hard, flushed and bright eyed. “Wait.”

Aaron looked down at Robert, frowning. “What?” he mumbled, his voice low and hoarse.

“I just…” Robert looked thoughtful for a moment as if he was contemplating if he should say what was on his mind. “Are you sure?”

Aaron pulled back at once, sitting up straight, still straddling Robert’s hips. Robert sat up as well, so they were only inches apart. “Why’d you ask?” Aaron asked.

“Because I need to know,” Robert admitted. “I don’t want this to be a one off, but if that is what you want, you can tell me. I just need to know if you are sure about this.”

Aaron swallowed uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say. Not really sure what he wanted. Of course he wanted it to mean more, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to open himself up to Robert again.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I want this to be,” Aaron answered truthfully.

Robert nodded. “Fair enough.” Robert looked up to Aaron, his eyes glistering with warmth. His voice was heated, but slightly insecure when he said: “So how about we do this and then see how we go from there?” Aaron caught the glitter in Robert’s eyes before Robert brushed their lips together, teasing and tender. “We can take it slow, see how it goes. If you want?” Robert continued as he pulled back, his eyes focused on Aaron’s face.

Aaron smiled lightly at that, before he nodded curtly.

“Yeah?” Robert asked, as if he needed to be sure Aaron was with him on this, as if he needed to hear him say it.

“Yeah,” Aaron whispered back, before he took a hold of Robert’s face and crushed their mouths together. Robert moaned in surprise, but it didn’t take him long to catch on, his hands grabbing into the fabric of Aaron’s suit jacket.

It took Robert just a moment to pull the suit jacket of off Aaron, while Aaron untied the tie Robert was wearing, tossing it somewhere on the ground, before pushing Robert’s own suit jacket off. Robert’s hands were skimming over Aaron’s back, pulling his shirt out of his trousers and Aaron could feel the heat of Robert’s hands through his shirt. He pushed Robert back down on the blankets and Robert pulled him flush against him. Aaron removed his mouth from Robert’s and Robert started to protest.

“What are you…oh _fuck_.” Robert cut off with a shuddering breath as he grinded his hips upwards and clinged to Aaron, as Aaron sucked on a spot in Robert’s neck.

Aaron made sure to get each remnant of flavour from Robert’s skin, licking and sucking at Robert’s neck. Robert made a noise, something between a shuddering gasp and a choked off groan, the kind of sound which made Aaron’s blood shot straight south.

“And here I thought you would regret this the moment you kissed me,” Robert gasped, like he was trying to remember the proper procedures of inhale and exhale.

Aaron latched on Robert’s bared throat with a long lick and scraping teeth. “Does it feel like I’m regretting something?”

“No,” Robert replied, gasping, his hips stuttering upwards. Aaron smiled lightly, hearing Robert so turned on always awoke something primal in Aaron. He moved back to Robert’s mouth and dragged their mouths back together, tongues curling in a way that made Aaron want to crawl out of his skin.

Aaron’s fingers made no waste of time in unbuttoning Robert’s shirt, pulling it off, with some help from Robert, and tossing it aside. He moved his fingers down Robert’s chest, circling the peaks of his nipples, scraping at his belly, the bones of his hips. Aaron skimmed his fingers down the smooth bumps of Robert’s ribcage, fixating as Robert tipped his head back with a soft sigh of assent. It had been a long time since he had touched Robert like this and the sensation of blood rushing straight to his cock was only permeated by Robert’s amazed muttering.

Aaron moved to kiss Robert again, sucking at his lower lip as he did so. Suddenly he felt Robert shifting and before Aaron knew what was happening, Robert had turned them both around. Now Robert looked down at him, a lustful look in his eyes, which took Aaron’s breath away.

Robert must be totally unaware of the way he looked right now, hair mussed, mouth pink and shiny, colour on his cheeks. And it scared Aaron how much he really wanted him, how much he needed him, how much he graved him.

“I want you,” Robert mumbled to Aaron’s lips. “I want you so bad, Aaron.” Robert lynched forward, attaching his lips to Aaron’s, licking into his mouth, making Aaron’s body feel hot all over with a kiss that dazzled and crackled and sizzled all at once.

Aaron only realized Robert was unbuttoning his shirt when he was already halfway through the task. An uncomfortable feeling came over him, as Aaron tried not to think about Robert’s hurtful words at the scrapyard that terrible day. He willed himself not to think about the gravity of the moment. Told his brain to shut the fuck up and stop worrying about what Robert might do or say when he would expose his scars again and if Aaron could even deal with Robert’s eyes on them.

He didn’t realize that he’d started shaking and holding his breath until Robert’s hands were settling on his skin, thumbs rubbing in small circles around his hip bones. Aaron couldn’t do anything but stare at Robert’s face, as Robert moved his hands over Aaron’s chest to reveal bare skin. Robert absentmindedly moved one soft finger over one of the scars on his stomach, staring openly at Aaron’s scars, as if he was thinking something over. Aaron had the feeling like he couldn’t breathe, the air stuck in his throat.

Robert glanced up at him, his expression so open and earnest that Aaron felt like he got fractured, cracked and broken open further, with the intensity of that gaze. It made his heart thunder and his chest tighten.

“I’m sorry what I said to you,” Robert finally said in a low voice, like he knew what had been going through Aaron’s mind. “I really am. You told me those things in trust and I used it against you in the worst possible way. I know there are no apologies for what I said to you then, but I need you to know that I am sorry. If I could take it back, I would.” Aaron could only stare at Robert, as Robert’s eyes were focused on his face. He saw the honesty there, the warmth, the guilt, the sadness. In that moment Aaron knew, Robert was being genuine. Robert moved his hand and caressed Aaron’s skin, moving his fingers feathery light over the scars on his stomach. Aaron squirmed lightly, a bit uncomfortable. He wasn’t really used to be touched like that, with so much love and affection. But it felt kind of right as well, as if Robert was trying to sooth his horrible words with caresses, trying to make it up to him, trying to apologize. When Robert looked back up to look into Aaron’s eyes, Aaron read the emotions which were hidden in the depths of Robert’s eyes, and Aaron knew what to do. He nodded once, curtly, but his eyes never wavered from Robert’s as he did so. Robert’s eyes lit up, his smile warm and Aaron was thrown by the sight for a moment. Robert caressed his face before he said: “Just want you to know, Chrissie is out of the picture. Has been for months. And I have wanted you ever since you first talked to me.” Robert’s eyes were still filled with honest and genuine warmth. “This is not just a fuck and run for me. I’m not here for the fuck. I’m here for you.”

Robert moved forwards and brushed his lips against Aaron’s, in a soft, tender kiss. Robert pulled back a moment later, looking down into Aaron’s eyes, before he moved lower. Aaron was wondering what Robert would do, had read something in Robert’s eyes which he hadn’t quite been able to place.

Suddenly he felt Robert’s mouth on his stomach, making Aaron’s eyes shoot open in surprise. Robert kissed every scar one by one, the gesture within itself simple, but so intimate that Aaron’s feelings boiled over. Just a press of lips, but the sensation of the pressure ripped straight from his chest into his heart, wonderful and aching. The feelings Robert awoke in him, washed over him, smoothing out the rocky and sharp edges of Aaron’s mind.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Robert muttered, moving back up to Aaron’s face, brushing his lips against Aaron’s once again. “I won’t hurt you again, I promise.”

And Aaron knew it was an empty promise, because he knew Robert would hurt him again, like he would hurt Robert back just as hard. But in that moment he wanted to believe Robert’s words were true and he knew, looking up into Robert’s beautiful blue eyes, Robert believed his own words in that moment, which made Aaron believe them as well.

And just like that, Aaron’s mind went quiet and he suddenly didn’t feel so worried anymore, feeling like, maybe, finally, they would be okay. They remained like that for a frozen moment in time and then Robert softly kissed Aaron again, before moving to his jaw, down his neck and Aaron squirmed by the feeling, his mouth opened in silent gasps and moans. Robert licked and sucked his way down his chest, now not tender and intimate, but hot and slick. Aaron threw his head back, arching up into Robert’s touch. Robert’s hands worked his trousers open and Robert moved back for a moment, to pull of Aaron’s socks and shoes, his trousers and boxers only moments behind. Aaron pulled his own shirt off, before he lay himself back down, Robert’s lips heating up his skin. Robert kissed along the expanse of Aaron’s thighs, edging further and further to-

“ _Fuck_ ,” Aaron exhaled softly, hands gripping onto the blankets he was lying on. Robert had sealed his mouth around the tip of his cock.

xXx

It was a bit overwhelming, the heat and softness of Aaron, but Robert sucked him down with a vigour that was surprisingly easy to get back into, after all this time.

There had never been a comparison to Aaron and all the other guys he had ever fucked with, because Aaron was, without a doubt, the most surreal experience Robert had ever had. Blowjobs, as far as Robert had been concerned, had never been a particularly enjoyable experience for Robert. He had never gotten off on going down on a guy. But he had with Aaron. He had learned, Aaron had been the exception, like Aaron had been the exception in everything else. He fucking loved going down on Aaron.

Aaron, who just handed the reins over to Robert and dissolved, a puddle of whimpers and gripping into the blanket. His breathing became a series of bitten off moans, interspersed with a wet gasp and a soft ‘Robert’ and there were no words to describe the power trip that came directly from that. Aaron gave himself over and lost himself in such a trusting way that Robert went down with just a bit more effort.

All it took were a few bobs of his head, a few licks up the side of the shaft, tongue curling against the slit and Aaron was _wrecked_ , voice broken as he blinked up at the ceiling. Aaron smelled like whiskey, sweat and something that was completely Aaron and the only thing Robert could do to cope with the near pain in his dick was to press the palm of his hand on his erection, moaning around Aaron’s cock at the temporary relief. Robert could tell Aaron liked that, as he twitched at the vibrations of Robert’s mouth, fingers spasming and wandering from the blanket to tangle in Robert’s hair, not demanding, but urging, pleading.

Robert continued to slide his mouth up and down Aaron’s dick and Aaron rolled his head back, blissed out. Sucking on Aaron’s dick, mouth and tongue working, cheeks hollowing, he read the cues of Aaron’s body, knowing Aaron was close.

When Robert twisted his tongue in a certain way, Aaron let out a strangled noise and bucked his hips so hard that Robert gagged. He was, however, not willing to stop, but Aaron pulled at him and Aaron lifted his head so he could look into Robert’s eyes. Aaron’s voice was hoarse and slightly out of breath, when he said: “Not like this.”

“Be more specific there, why don’t you?” Robert smirked, crawling back up Aaron’s body and Aaron responded with a searing kiss, one that both of them moaned at because they knew Aaron could taste himself on Robert’s tongue.

Aaron broke the kiss off and bit his lip as Robert’s thumb glided over the head of his cock. Aaron touched Robert’s face to get his attention and Robert looked down at him. “I want you too. I need to feel you, Robert.”

Aaron leaned up and kissed Robert, hot and slick and Robert dissolved against him, until he felt Aaron’s hands playing with the button of his pants. Knowing what Aaron wanted, Robert simply unbuttoned, unzipped and undressed from his pants, boxers, shoes and socks as fast as he could. When he crawled back over Aaron, he noticed Aaron was staring at him, a lustful look in his eyes.

There was a solid moment where they both took in each other, openly acknowledging their nakedness, both their eyes glistering with lust. Robert smirked by the way Aaron’s eyes darkened at the sight of his cock, wetting his lips in the process.

Aaron lunged forward and pulled their hips flush against each other, cocks rubbing hot and raw. Robert gasped in surprise and Robert noticed the smile on Aaron’s face, all coy and self-assured. Aaron’s grin only turned wider by the darkened gaze of Robert’s eyes, before he rolled his hips against Robert’s, sudden and fast.

Robert moaned by the feeling, his muscles trembling lightly. Bracing his palms on either side of Aaron’s head, he inhaled sharply, their foreheads pressed together, and looked down at the sight of his hard cock alongside Aaron’s.

Aaron rolled his hips again, slower, eyebrows raised in a question that shuttered off in a sigh of satisfaction.

Robert straightened, grabbing Aaron’s hips once more, and rolled back, want, thick and cloudy, spurring him onwards.

It started off a bit dry, but Aaron was already so wet from Robert’s mouth and Robert was so turned on out of his mind that it didn’t take long to get on the same page, thrusting in a pace that started slow and grew rapidly, a wave about to spin out of control and crash into a sea of heat. Aaron felt so _good_ , wrapping his legs around Robert’s waist as Robert grinded their cocks together, keeping their faces close like it was the only thing he could do. Robert’s body was a chemical fire, impossible to put out, alive with every sensation that Aaron gave him, muscles pulling tight as his body gave over to instinct. And he didn’t have to think anymore, not with Aaron surrounding him, grounding him, keeping him afloat for the time being.

Robert was thrown by the way Aaron looked, eyes blazing, mouth pink, urging Robert on with the hottest noises, mangled by desire. Aaron tried to pull Robert impossibly closer with his legs, hips rocking in a fluid motion, a lithe and singular movement.

Their breath mixing together was intoxicating and Robert couldn’t even stay still long enough to kiss Aaron, so he settled for the next best thing and locked his mouth on the pulse point of Aaron’s neck, tasting sweat, listening to the staccato gasps of response against his ear.

Aaron strained hot against him, fingers threading in Robert’s hair, as Aaron whispered, urgent: “Fuck, Robert, _please_.” And it was that ‘please,’ desperate and wanting, that spurred Robert into a maddened frenzy. He wasn’t just fucking to take the edge off anymore, he fucked the edge out of existence, their hips snapping sharply together, the head of his cock smearing liquid against Aaron’s skin, gripping Aaron’s hips hard enough to bruise. He listened with a sense of possessiveness as Aaron’s breathing ratcheted upwards in pitch and speed. Aaron was reduced to incoherent moans, whispers against the shell of Robert’s ear, private, but so fucking sexy, it sent Robert’s senses ablaze. He moved to leave sharp bites and tender kisses along Aaron’s clavicle, marking him, darkening the skin and sucking like he couldn’t get enough of Aaron.

Aaron pulled him towards him, for a haphazard kiss that was all teeth and tongue and Robert reached down and took both his and Aaron’s cocks in his hand. He felt his lungs push out all the air when their cocks touched, first lightly, then not lightly at all.

The dizzying combination of Aaron breathing erratic into Robert’s mouth and Aaron’s heels digging into the meat of Robert’s ass, urging him harder, closer, was what did it in the end. Robert moved his hips impossibly faster and Aaron threw his head back, mouth locked in a silent exclamation as he came all over Robert’s hand and his stomach. Then he let out a long moan, hand fisted and pulling at Robert’s hair, like he had just died and was totally okay with that, twitching as Robert rode him through his orgasm.

Aaron bit down into Robert skin between his neck and his collarbone and Robert went rigid, an explosion of colours behind his eyes, lost in a fierce undertow of want and need and all other things Aaron made him feel. He gave into the current, as wave after wave of orgasm hit him, rendering him senseless, adrift, drowning.

He didn’t realize he hadn’t moved until Aaron began to brush soft kisses against his forehead, hands settled lightly at the small of his back. It only felt natural to Robert to lift his chin for their mouths to meet, exchanging kisses that were slow and languid. They kissed until the sweat on Robert’s back began to cool, until Aaron’s grip on his back became worn out. Robert slowly released their cocks, grinning at Aaron’s shudder.

He rolled of off Aaron, to give Aaron the breathing space he probably needed, as he had been lying on top of him for quite some time. He pulled a blanket from under him and draped it over both of them.

He turned his face towards Aaron, who was looking back at him, the turmoil visible in his eyes. All Robert could do in that moment was smile reassuringly at him, touching the side of Aaron’s face and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. When Robert pulled back, the turmoil had disappeared from Aaron’s eyes. “I’ve missed this,” Robert confessed softly.

Aaron smiled lightly, his eyes, for the first time in ages, filled with warmth, a warmth which nudged at Robert’s heart and made him smile in return. “Me too,” Aaron replied softly. “But maybe we should try to find a way out and go back to the party.”

“Can’t we just stay here?” Robert asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t want to give this up yet, didn’t want this to be over yet.

“And freeze to death? No thank you,” Aaron replied half-jokingly, half-sarcastic.

“I would like to stay here,” Robert replied with honesty in his voice.

Aaron smiled lightly at that. “Yeah, me too. Especially now my dad’s there.” He nodded to the ceiling, before he returned his eyes to Robert.

“You wanna talk about it?” Robert asked, his voice soft, letting Aaron know that he wouldn’t pry if he didn’t want to tell him, but just to let him know he would be there if he needed him.

Aaron bit on his lip. “Thanks, but I don’t really feel like talking about him now.” Aaron paused for a moment, before he added, his tone lighter: “Don’t wanna ruin the mood.”

“You won’t,” Robert stated, before he realized he as much as promised Aaron he wouldn’t pry, because he added: “But you’re probably right, don’t want to freeze to death either.” Robert got up and grabbed his shirt from the ground to put it on. “Probably best to find a way out of here.”

xXx

Aaron couldn’t stop himself from staring at Robert’s naked body before him, until he let his eyes waver to Robert’s face. Robert had a smug smile on his face, which made Aaron turn slightly red, because he knew, Robert knew he had been checking him out. Aaron just fished his shirt from above his head, feeling slightly embarrassed and put it back on, trying not to glance at Robert again, but realizing his eyes wandered off to Robert more than once.

They dressed in silence, shooting glances in each other’s direction and smiling at each other when their eyes met. When Robert was almost completely dressed he walked towards his tie and lifted it from the ground, liquid dripping from it. “You threw my tie into the whiskey,” Robert complained: “I’ll never get that smell out of it.”

Aaron just shrugged his shoulders, before he bent down to tie his shoes. “So? I’ll buy you a new one.”

When he stood up straight again, he almost bumped into Robert, who was suddenly standing very close. Robert’s fingers curled around Aaron’s suit jacket, pulling him in. Aaron’s body reacted immediately, blood rushing through his veins, making his body feeling hot all over.

“Will you buy me a new one for Christmas next year?” Robert asked, his voice husky and low, his eyes glistering.

Aaron was thrown by the sight for a moment, his head having a hard time remembering how to form words. “Who knows,” Aaron answered, without really thinking, his voice rough.

Robert’s eyes lit up even more, a warm smile appearing on his face. “I’ll buy you a new one too,” he replied softly.

Aaron smiled lightly at that, before Robert moved in closer and brushed his lips feathery light over Aaron’s. When he pulled back, Robert’s eyes were shining so bright, Aaron’s breath got stuck in his throat.

Aaron bit on his lower lip, to stop himself from outright smirking, while Robert moved away from him and lay his tie down on one of the shelves, doing the same with the whiskey bottle. When he was done, he moved to the stairs.

“Are you coming?” Robert asked, his voice soft but teasing, catching Aaron’s gaze on him. Aaron had been following Robert with his eyes the whole time and shook his head for a moment, before he moved towards Robert, following Robert upstairs.

“So if we both use enough force, maybe we can get the door open,” Robert stated, in the semi- darkness when they reached the door.

“Yeah, alright,” was all Aaron said.

Robert took hold of the handle and suddenly the door opened a bit. They both just stared at the door for a moment, before they looked at each other. “Someone unlocked the door for us,” Robert eventually said, stating the obvious.

“Do ya think, somebody saw us?” Aaron asked, a bit worried. He dreaded to think his father saw them, or his mum or Cain.

Robert just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn’t really care. “It doesn’t really matter, does it? It wasn’t like we did anything wrong.”

Aaron snorted, before he replied: “True.”

Silence dawned on them after Aaron’s word, as they just stared at each other. Aaron didn’t really know what to say or do. Should he just say goodbye and go back to the party? Should he say something meaningful or pretend that it didn’t mean anything, while it did? The silence turned uncomfortable and heavy with unspoken words. Aaron realized he couldn’t deal with it now, had always been bad with situations like this. He needed to get out of here, before he would say something he probably shouldn’t be saying. He turned around to open the door.

“You sure you want to go back?” Robert asked, his words making Aaron stop in his movement, before he turned around to look at Robert, knowing he couldn’t escape the conversation anymore.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say.

“We can have our own party, just like last year,” Robert answered, his eyes glistering suspiciously.

“I don’t want a repeat of last year,” Aaron grudgingly replied. Even though it had been a good time, he didn’t want to repeat everything that happened afterwards, when it had all become way too complicated.

“It won’t be,” Robert replied, his voice steady, as if to convince Aaron. Robert sighed and Aaron noticed his face fell just a bit. “I know I can’t ask you to make a decision, but please give me a chance to prove to you I can be trusted. That I won’t just change my mind about us, because I won’t.”

Aaron huffed out a breath. But he knew Robert had already convinced him to not go back to that party. Even if it was just to stay out of his father’s way. If he was completely honest with himself, he wanted to believe Robert, wanted it so bad, it physically hurt to think that he might not be speaking the truth. But like Robert had said, there really was only one way to find out. Aaron just needed to decide if it was worth the risk, if he was willing to take that jump. “Fine. I’d rather spent Christmas with you than with my dad.”

“That’s flattering. Thanks,” Robert replied half-joking, half sarcastic.

“Don’t push it, Robert. I’m not just gonna jump right back in. I won’t.” Aaron took a deep breath, before he looked back at Robert, who was looking intently back at him. “But I can’t walk away from you either. I’ve already tried many times, which didn’t really lead me anywhere. So let’s just see how it goes, yeah?” Aaron buried his hands in his pocket, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Robert’s gaze.

Robert nodded. “Yes, I think I can do that.”

Aaron just turned up a corner of his mouth, glad Robert didn’t push it and respected Aaron’s boundaries.

“So are you gonna ask me upstairs?” Robert asked, his voice turning husky and flirtatious.

Aaron just rolled his eyes at that, but couldn’t help the smile which spread over his face. Robert smirked back at him, as if he knew what kind of effect his words had on Aaron.

Aaron shook his head in amusement, before he said: “Fine, come on up. I think we have a few beers in the fridge.”

xXx

Aaron had sat himself down at the bar with a pint in his hand half an hour ago. It was against noon and it was boxing day so he was allowed to drink right now. Not that anybody really cared anyway. Chas and Gordon had both been nowhere to be found and although that thought worried Aaron, he was in a too good of a mood to let those thoughts ruin it for him. At that moment Robert appeared from the back, his eyes immediately landing on Aaron, smirking lightly, before Robert’s attention was pulled towards Doug, who asked him what had taken him so long.

“Sorry, fell back to sleep,” Robert answered, his eyes wavering back to Aaron, with an all knowing smile on his face. Aaron just shook his head in amusement.

Doug gave him another long look, before he said: “You are behind the bar. I’ll go and see how Diane is getting on this morning. Victoria will be here any moment to help in the kitchen.” Robert just nodded at that and Doug disappeared to the back. Robert walked towards Aaron, the moment Doug disappeared out of sight.

“Good morning.” Aaron said, lips pressing together as to keep from outright smirking.

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” Robert leaned with his arms on the bar, with a hopelessly dazed grin, which sent a warm feeling through Aaron’s chest.

Robert’s eyes were shining warm and were filled with emotions when he moved in closer and whispered softly: “Can I kiss you?”

Aaron bit his lip, feeling slightly out of place, never really believing he would ever hear Robert ask him that in a public place, where all the locals could see them. He looked down at his empty glass for a moment, before he nodded his head, looking back up at Robert.

Robert’s grin turned wider, before he leaned in a little closer and muttered: “Come here then.”

Aaron swallowed lightly, before he leaned with his body against the bar. Robert’s eyes were focused on his lips and Aaron’s breath got stuck in his throat. Robert moved his head closer and brushed his lips softly against Aaron’s. Robert’s lips were soft and Aaron closed his eyes by the feeling.

Aaron pulled back by the sound of his best friend’s voice: “You’re serious? You two are together?”

Aaron turned around and noticed Adam and Victoria had just entered the pub, before he looked at Robert, who was looking back at him with a question in his eyes, leaving the choice to him. Aaron knew everything depended on what he would say right now. In this moment he needed to make a decision, if was really willing to trust Robert again, to let him in. But as he looked into Robert’s eyes he knew he had already made that decision.

“Yeah, I think we are,” Aaron answered, his eyes not wavering from Robert’s when he said it. Robert’s eyes lit up at Aaron’s words and a warm smile appeared on his face. Robert moved his hand and grabbed Aaron by his hoodie and pulled Aaron closer, so Aaron glided from his bar stool and was pressed against the bar, before Robert leaned in and kissed Aaron. It was not as soft as their first kiss, it was more passionate, but still held a tender edge to it. But the kiss turned incredible heated after a moment and Aaron grabbed Robert by his shirt for balance, as Robert let his tongue slip inside. Robert moaned low in his throat, which made Aaron lick his way into Robert’s mouth, totally forgetting the world around him, until he was pulled back to reality by Adam’s voice.

“Dude. I get it that your new found love is super exciting and I’m happy for you. But I am far too fucked up right now to deal with the visuals. So pack it in,” Adam complained, but Aaron heard the teasing undertone in his voice. Aaron looked at his best friend and noticed he looked knackered, but there was also a joyful sparkle in his eyes. Aaron just snorted, shaking his head lightly, sitting back down on his barstool.

“Eh, you don’t get to complain here. I was the one who walked in on them doing the dirty,” Victoria chimed in, while moving behind the bar and standing still next to Robert. Aaron’s eyes widened in surprise, immediately understanding what she meant, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he did.

“You what?” Robert asked shocked, his eyes widened in utter disbelieve, which made Aaron almost laugh by how comical it looked.

“I wondered where you were, so I checked the cellar. I didn’t see much, but I saw enough to know what you guys were doing,” Victoria answered matter of factly.

Robert could only stare at his sister, his mouth slightly hanging open and now Aaron grinned by his expression. Victoria just smiled, patting him on the arm, saying: “Don’t worry, I’ll get over it, seeing my brother naked.” She then disappeared towards the kitchen, Adam following her a moment later, not commenting, probably finding the whole conversation awkward enough as it was.

“Well,” Aaron started, still smirking lightly as he looked at Robert. “Guess we know now who unlocked the door for us.”

Robert’s cheeks were a brilliant shade of red. “How are you not embarrassed?” he choked out, mortified. “We fucked in the cellar and my sister saw us. I’m dead. I must be dead.” Robert buried his head in his hands, as to hide himself.  
Aaron shrugged, grinning. “There are worse ways to go.”

Robert moved his head back up, to look at Aaron, shaking his head in amazement. Robert snatched Aaron’s empty glass from his hands, before he said: “You’re taking this terrifyingly well.”

“Let’s just say that last night really helped me relax.” Aaron said, his voice a low whisper, so only Robert would hear it. “And earlier this morning probably helped too. And before that in the shower…”

Aaron noticed Robert had to smile at the memory, before he moved and tapped him a new pint. He put it down in front of him and leaned forwards. Robert’s voice was low and husky when he spoke: “So now that we are officially together, I was wondering if you were free tonight. Maybe we could grab some diner and catch a movie.”

Aaron smiled lightly at that, looking down at his pint, before looking up. “I was thinking of a night in. watching a movie on the couch, hot chocolate and a blanket.”

Robert hummed in agreement, his eyes lighting up. “Count me in.”

Aaron smiled at that, which Robert answered with one of his own. Robert’s hand was warm when it reached over the bar to squeeze Aaron’s, three times, three syllables, three words. The same syllables they had whispered to each other among the sheets as the sun had been rising a few hours ago. The same words that Aaron felt buzzing on his skin, filling his belly up like he had chugged them down, they were rushing through his veins, making his body tingle with a warm feeling. They would take it slow, as slow as Aaron needed them to take it. They had a long way to go. But in this moment Aaron knew they could work it out, they would get there in the end.

“Looks like you got your happy ending after all.” Robert said softly, his eyes warm, as if he had read Aaron’s mind. Aaron smiled lightly, an unfamiliar warmth settling in his chest. But the feeling was good, warmer than he had ever felt before.

Robert leaned forwards over the bar and kissed Aaron softly on the lips. When he pulled back, the love was written in his eyes. “Merry Christmas,” Robert muttered softly, his eyes twinkling.  
Aaron nodded, a smile tucking at his lips. His voice was just as soft when he whispered back:

“Merry Christmas.”

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a very merry Christmas!


End file.
